


Standing in the dust, of what's left of us

by castawayheart



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Emotional Hurt, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everything Hurts, F/F, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I hate: the russos, I need to stop writing angst, I want a happy ending for once, Infinity Gems, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, POV Natasha Romanov, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sad, Sad Ending, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic, infinity war wandanat bc I'm still not over anything, let them be happy for once, snap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 19:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castawayheart/pseuds/castawayheart
Summary: Turn ourselves into these ashes,Did we throw it all away,Did we throw it all away?The snap through Natasha's eyes.And it hurts.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 24





	Standing in the dust, of what's left of us

His fingers snapped.  
Death silence.  
Everyone froze.  
They lost.

A small "Steve?" broke the silence. Nat's head snapped around. James. Her eyes widened.  
He started to disappear. Dust. Ash. A questioning look on his face. She wanted to run towards him but her body was frozen.  
Gone. He was gone. In seconds he was gone.

Wanda.

Nat turned around, terrified. Searching for her girlfriend who fought along Vision's side.  
She saw her. And her mouth transformed into an unspoken scream.  
Wanda dusted. Wanda, her Wanda. She was running towards her, but it was too late. Natasha tried to grab her hand, but all she could grab was dust and ash, laying heavy in her hand. Wanda was in pain, she could see it in her eyes, but she couldn't do anything about it.

After seconds it was over again, but for Nat it seemed like an eternity. She crashed to the ground, letting out a raw scream. She saw people dusting everywhere around her, Sam, T'Challa, the little tree creature, most of Wakanda's warriors. Her heart felt like it was about the explode, the panic floated through her veins, she couldn't breathe anymore.

And then, in one moment, it was over.

Death silence again.

Steve, Thor and Bruce standing beside her. Talking, but she couldn't hear anything except for beeping in her ears. A single tear slid down her face and her hands were trembling.

They lost.

And she lost everything.


End file.
